


A future to behold

by BLUEMADDZ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEMADDZ/pseuds/BLUEMADDZ
Summary: Lena Luthor and Kara Zor-el have been arranged to be married.





	A future to behold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction.

Kara sat by the palace window overlooking her country of Krypton. She was nervous and for the first time in what felt like forever alone to herself. Soon she would be meeting her future wife, Lena Luthor sister of Lex Luthor King of Earth. 

Kara had only met Lena once before when she was six years old since then 12 years had passed and she couldn't really remember what Lena was like only that in her opinion she was beautiful with emerald green eyes. She like Kara was told that they would be wed after Lena turns 18 and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. 

Since then a lot had changed for Kara she had spent most of life as just a princess who would marry for political gains until just after her 14th Birthday. A bomb went off in the palace during dinner. Kara, fortunately, wasn't there because she and her life long best friend Alex had snuck off the palace grounds to explore. This made her the Queen of Krypton due to her being the sole heir left.

As she stared at Krypton she saw her future wife's caravan going along the streets of the city. Kara got up and rushed downstairs in a hurry to be there to greet the princess. She stood alongside the rest of the royal court just in time as the princesses carriage came into the courtyard.

Lena looked out of the window of the carriage to see her future wife. She was full of fear. She didn't exactly remember what Kara last looked like when they met when she was six years old only that she was kind to her. Lena hoped that Kara would be nice to her and treat her with some respect, she was after all a bastard child. Her handmaids had told her what she was expected of her, she was to bear children, be beside her wife at events and not to be fust to her wife who owned her. 

Lena's train of thought suddenly stopped as the carriage stopped. The door was opened and Lena stepped out dressed in an emerald green dress. She was amazed by the beauty of the palace that she didn't hear what Kara was saying.

"Princess? I know that the palace is beautiful" Kara said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, your majesty" Lena quickly apologised "The palace is amazing! and didn't hear what you said. I didn't mean any disrespect " Lena curtsies.

"It is alright, Most people have this reaction when they first see the palace and please call me Kara, we are to be married. Formalities arent necessary with me"

"Of course Kara, if only you call me Lena" 

"Lena, you have had a long journey. Come with me I will take you to your chambers." Kara holds out her hand and Lena takes it. As they wandered through the palace Kara talks about Kryptons history, but Lena isn't fully paying attention she was looking at the brilliant paintings along the walls and trying to remember how to get back in the courtyard. Kara quickly realises it and stops talking allowing her future wife to take everything in.  
Once they reach Lena's Chambers Kara wakes Lena out of her trance. "Lena, I shall leave for now. This will be your chambers until we are wed then, you will move into my chambers. If you desire anything don't be afraid to ask and I hope everything is up to your standards. Lena, would you mind joining tomorrow afternoon for a walk so we can get to know each other?"

Lena smiles "Thank you very much, Kara, I will happy to join you on a walk to tomorrow but, I most likely won't know my way around the palace"

"I will ask one of your chambermaids to escort you to the south gardens. I will give you a tour then. Until then feel free to explore the palace as you wish" Kara replies. She then walks away from Lena with two guards following her.

Lena then enters her Chamber and asks one of the chambermaids to help her undress. She learns her chambermaids' names one is Alice and the other is called Cosima. While they help to undo Lena's dress that Kara made sure that Lena had a small view of River flowing through the palace to help comfort her.

Lena dismissed the maids and went to bed feeling a lot less nervous than she was in the morning.


End file.
